Married Life (SasuNaru)
by Harib0fizzz
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are married. (SasuNaru) this is a one-shot! slightest mention of LeeSaku as well...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Just in case you couldn't guess) urgh disclaimers are too troublesome…**

**Anyway, this is another one-shot after my last one failed a lot! It's ok, you can admit it! However, I hope this one is better. Please tell me because I won't be able to improve unless I'm criticised! I do accept criticism, but please do not make any sarcastic comments! (SasuNaru with a mention of LeeSaku)**

* * *

**Married Life.**

Sasuke walked up the stairs to his apartment. It was bitterly cold outside and he hoped that Naruto had remembered to turn the heating on.

He turned his key in the lock on the door and opened it, then shut it behind him quickly.

"I'm home." He called, taking off his shoes and coat.

"Welcome back!" Came the response of two voices. Both were familiar. The voices sounded from the kitchen, and as Sasuke approached, he could smell something baking, and it smelled delicious.

He strolled into the kitchen, greeting Sakura, before receiving a hug from Naruto. He kissed Naruto on the cheek as the blonde asked, "How was your day?"

The raven smiled at him, hoping that Sakura wasn't looking, and replied, "Average, I guess. Although it seems like you and Sakura have been busy."

Naruto immediately told Sasuke they had made a variety of different cakes, they had experimented with making bread, and they made a pie which was now cooking for Naruto and Sasuke's dinner.

He looked at Sakura, who explained, "I thought it would be helpful if Naruto learned to cook, seeing as you're the one working and don't really want to come home after a long day and cook as well!"

Sasuke nodded his head. "How thoughtful of you, Sakura. Thank you." Sasuke had learnt to be more polite since he married Naruto, as the blonde got quite upset if he wasn't.

When the pie was ready, Sakura reached for her coat.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? After all, you made it." Sasuke offered, knowing what Naruto had been thinking.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could. But I've got to get home or Lee will try to cook again." She and Naruto laughed, as her husband, Lee, wasn't exactly reliable when left alone in the kitchen.

"Fair point." Replied Sasuke.

"Bye, Sakura!" Naruto ran over and hugged her (he liked hugging people). Sasuke was still getting use to how intimate the blonde was with other people; when Naruto did that, it made Sasuke wish he could keep Naruto all to himself. He was very possessive of his partner, but at the same time he didn't want Naruto to feel suffocated.

Naruto pulled back from the hug and Sakura smiled at the two men before leaving their nice little apartment. Sasuke went into the living room and sat on the sofa, loosening his tie and closing his eyes. He was tired after a long day at work, and really just wanted some peace and quiet. His eyes snapped open as he heard a crash coming from the kitchen, followed by a steady flow of curses from Naruto. Sasuke took an educated guess and found he was right when he walked in and saw their dinner on the recently polished floor. Naruto was busy cleaning it up, and gave Sasuke an apologetic look as he entered the kitchen, before continuing to clean up the remains of the pie.

Sasuke only sighed and leaned against the door-frame, but he didn't look angry or annoyed, just tired. Naruto finished clearing up the mess he'd made and went over to Sasuke. Before he could say anything, Sasuke spoke first.

"Dobe, now what are we supposed to eat?" He asked the blonde boy, crossing his arms and waiting for an answer.

"Um…." Naruto thought for a moment, before putting his hands behind his head and laughing guiltily. "Fancy a takeaway?"

Sasuke sighed. That was Naruto's solution to everything. Just dial a number and everything's sorted in his mind. He ran a hand through his hair and then straightened up.

"Fine, do whatever you want. I'm going to bed." He announced tiredly, before heading to their bedroom.

"Without eating?" Naruto asked.

"Just order me something and I'll eat it later." Sasuke replied over his shoulder.

"Oh, ok…" Naruto tried to hide his disappointment. He loved it when he and Sasuke ate together, but he knew that Sasuke was exhausted, and they could eat together tomorrow anyway.

"Goodnight!" He called as Sasuke opened the bedroom door.

"Goodnight, love." Sasuke replied as he shut the door.

Naruto stared at the closed door for a moment. Sasuke had just called him 'love'. Naruto couldn't believe it! Although it was probably because Sasuke was tired and hadn't realised it, that was the first time he'd ever called Naruto anything other than his name or an insult. Naruto smiled widely as he picked up the phone to order their food. It was the little things that Sasuke did, that told Naruto he truly did love him.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He turned his head to the side and saw that the right side of the bed was empty, and the covers were still neat. Either Naruto had completely changed his habits and decided to make his side of the bed for a change, or he never went to bed in the first place. Knowing that it wouldn't be the first one, Sasuke rolled over to look at the time.

It read: 02:00am.

Sasuke knew that waking up earlier was the price you had to pay if you were going to bed before it even began to get dark, so he got out of bed, slipped on some jeans and a T-shirt and opened the door quietly.

Almost instantly, he heard soft snoring coming from the living room. He smiled to himself as he saw the sleeping figure of Naruto, sprawled on the sofa with empty takeaway packaging around him. His partner was not the tidiest of people, so Sasuke was used to clearing up his mess.

He went back to the bedroom and rummaged through his chest of drawers until he found a blanket which he carried back to the living room. He draped it over Naruto's sleeping body, and paused to admire how cute the blonde looked when he slept.

His hair was as unruly as ever, and fell over his closed eyes, hiding the brilliant blue orbs the boy had. His mouth was slightly open, urging Sasuke to steal a kiss while he was asleep. But there was a risk of waking Naruto up, and it was unfair to him when it was so early in the morning. Instead, Sasuke brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead gently, before going into the kitchen to try and find the food Naruto was meant to save for him.

He had almost given up his search, when he finally found a small container with a small portion of the takeaway in it. He would have been annoyed that Naruto ate most of it and didn't save enough for him, but it was his own fault because he didn't specify how much he had wanted Naruto to save.

He dished out the contents of the container onto a plate and microwaved it until it was ok to eat. He carried it into the living room and ate, keeping quiet for the still sleeping Naruto. The apartment was silent for a while, only Naruto's soft snores and the sound of cutlery on a plate breaking it. Sasuke finished eating and rose to put his plate in the kitchen, but stopped when he heard his name.

"Sasuke…."

Sasuke turned, but saw that Naruto was still fast asleep. However, his lips were moving slightly, as if he were mumbling. Was Naruto dreaming about him? Sasuke smiled to himself and continued to watch Naruto as he mumbled in his sleep, occasionally understanding a word or too but most of it was incoherent. However, when Naruto started smiling, Sasuke felt a warm feeling rise within him, and at that moment, he truly felt loved.

* * *

**And that was the one-shot! Was it too short? I know Sasuke has some OOC moments, so I'm sorry if you didn't like them…also just telling you now, I cannot and will not write smut…so apologies for that also…..otherwise…thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts, I do accept constructive criticism but no sarcastic comments please…..**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
